sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures of the All Star Heroes/Episode 3
This is the 3rd Movie Episode of Adventures of the All Stars This is also SpongeBob's All Star Team's first seperate adventure Plot While DK's Team is busy stopping the Rabbids, SpongeBob's Team head out on the road & due to their wild chemistry of SpongeBob & Patrick's heroic courage, the Eds' Creativity & Cunning, the Piraka's Brute Force, Power & Strength & the Mane 6's Hearts, Friendships & Magic, SpongeBob's Team decides that they need to be properly trained their own teamwork & chemistry by setting out to find an Academy to better prepare themselves, but along the way while they stop at a nearby barn, they were suddenly caught in the middle of the feud war between the RED team versus the BLU Team in a battle of complete control of both of their companies in 2Fort. With both Red & Blu teams at war against each other, How would SpongeBob's Team cooperate & escape with their very lives from the feud that is bond to become brutal & yet hilarious? Red vs. Blu On the Road Again (Out in the country side in the Farm Lands) (We can see SpongeBob & the gang are seen just outside of an Auto Junkyard, near a barnyard, awaiting their vehicle of choice.) Patrick: What a dump. Eddy: Come on, guys, why do we have to go to a Train Station to the Academy, which is a long drive? Twilight Sparkle: Because ever since the first attack upon Skylands by unwanted guests, we need to practice our chemistry & our teamwork before it boils over to a breaking point. Zaktan: Thanks for the reassurance, Ms. Princess of Friendship. But if anything else happens, it's on your head, sized be darned! SpongeBob: Ok, ok, just calm down, alright? I'm sure we can all work as a team. I mean, how else can we get to the Train Station? Pinkie Pie: Maybe a wagon? A chariot? Or even a sleigh? Vezok: Pinkie, those what you used for horses. Don't you even heard of engines? Pinkie Pie: (shaking her head no with the Mane 6) Nope. Why? Fluttershy: Excuse me? But is this "engine" important? Patrick: Like a Boat Mobile? Hakann: (as Applejack & Avak caught the attention of something offscreen inside the yard & head inside) Are you kidding? Can you at least give this engine automobile a shot? What about a taxi? Eddy: No no too small. Think something big like a truck. Edd: Prehaps a bus should hold us all together until we arrive at our stop to the Station, except the problem for that is that there is not a single bus stop in sight. Vezok: Then how else can we get out of the middle of nowhere now? (The group hear Applejack & Avak bringing something big, looking like a big bus, which is a clunker.) Rarity: Good heavens, what was that? Avak: Come look at we found! Ed, Eddy, Reidak & Vezok: Cool... Thok: (is baffled & yet surprised) What... the heck... is that? Applejack: This is the only working vehicle on short notice since the rest are... smashed into cubes. Ain't she a beaut? Edd: Inside a clunker? (A right front wheel cover falls off the clunker) Do you know what kind of bacteria...?! (Got grabbed by Reidak) Wait...! Reidak: Road Trip, Double D...! SpongeBob: Are you sure about this...? It sort of feels... (the Bus's wheels fell apart while the engine bursts with smoke) Ancient... Applejack: Ok, I may as well need some help fixing her up. (Giggles nervously) Avak: (sighs) Oh let us solve your mechanical problems. (Grabbing a tool kit & goes to the clunker) Gang way, one side, the Trigger's coming through. (Begins fixing the clunker bus's engines & wheels with mechanical engineering) Edd: May I see it please? Excuse me? (Slips through Reidak's grip) Thank you. (Goes to Avak's aid & helps with the mechanical repairs) I'm sure some repairs some help. SpongeBob: (turn to the rest) Well, can't waste our time standing around here. Let's get to work. Vezok: Ok, fine! We'll do it. Eddy: Then let's get with the repairs! No joke when it's broke, don't be blue, let Ed's Quick Repair fix it & you won't sue. Vezok: And cut it out with the bad rhyming so we can get to work please? Sheesh. (The montage begins while they begin repairing this old clunker bus, starting out by removing the tree branches & the broken parts while Reidak works on bringing new parts from the Auto junkyard that look recyclable, in term they all struggle at first.) Patrick: (trying to hammer down a nail through a piece of wood, but accidently hammering his own finger by mistake) Ow! Ow! Ow! Eddy: Look good, having fun Ed? Ed: (bringing in lots of wood, unaware of Reidak coming back with the metal) Sure am Eddy? Rarity: Deary you might wanna watch your step. Ed: (unaware of it) Sure am Eddy. (Both Ed & Reidak suddenly crash into each other to cause a crash along with a big pile burying them underneath) Reidak: Were ok. (Got hit by a new engine) Slighty Less ok. SpongeBob: (noticing this with the team) Warm up the paramedics please. (A few Moments later, while the team finish working on the blueprints.) Twilight Sparkle: (thinking & working of a blueprint of their new bus with Edd & Avak to help speed the progress a bit more) With these blueprints, we might get faster results for the moment. Eddy: (places helmets on the team's head) Put these on, it'll protect your heads... (to himself while getting back to work) From what we don't know. (While Pinkie Pie brings in new set of wheels, Fluttershy & Thok fixing the headlights & Hakann using his own weapon as a blow torch to repair the chasis & patching the tears of the bus, with Ed, Applejack & Reidak holding the bus up high with their combined strength.) Edd: (as Patrick & Rainbow holds it a piece of metal tight on the bus wall) Hold it tight now. (Edd drills the metal tightly, unaware of it spinning around with Patrick's arms getting twisted around with it while Rainbow Dash got splattered by a splash of oil from the surprise. The two checked on Patrick before his arms spins like a propeller that propelled him backwards) Patrick: Wheee...! (Crashes off screen) Ouch...! (As Fluttershy tends to Patrick while the rest begin washing the bus clean while continue with the repairs of the body of the bus.) Pinkie Pie: (has a second helmet tied to her flank, same with Reidak, while Ed had his helmets tied to their backsides as well, while working on the roof of the bus) (humming in a tune of the "Smile Song") Vezok: (approaching to the three with Eddy & Hakann) Ok, why are your helmets tied to your butts? Pinkie Pie: Whaaaat...? It's for protection. Eddy: (as Vezok & Hakann tries to pry the second helmets off of their backsides) It's meant for your heads! Ed: It's my butt! Applejack: (while Rainbow & Zaktan help out) Come on, it's not safe! Reidak: Guys! Stop! Hakann: It's not meant...! (Suddenly they manage to pry the helmets off of them, but the momentum sends Ed, Eddy, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash & Applejack plummeting off the bus, screaming, while they crash onto the ground together.) (A few more Moments later, As the rest help the others for medical & tech support, they continue the progress on fixing the bus's floors & the roof of the bus, with Patrick, Ed, Reidak & Thok nailing down the roof tight, only for one end of the roof to bounce up, sending SpongeBob, Edd, Eddy, Zaktan, Avak, Twilight & Applejack up & back down to send Patrick, Ed, Reidak & Thok flying back up & off the bus, screaming as they sent crashing) Patrick, Ed, Reidak & Thok: Ow! Ed: (waving hello to the group who looked down to see if they're ok) Yoo hoo! (After a while, after the repairs are done, they continue repainting the bus back to it's former glory, which is practically safe, while SpongeBob paints himself with his own body, one side green & the other red.) SpongeBob: Wish Squidward could see me during my art talent. Even thou I saw another version of the concept. Pinkie Pie: (painting wildy) See, even painting can be a lot of fun when using our imaginations! Eddy: Yeah, Paintings fun. Zaktan: It is very artistic. Rainbow Dash: And colourful too. Edd: Yes, very liberating. Thok: At least it's much safe. (Turns to the others) Patrick, Ed, Reidak? How you three doing? Ed: (tied up with Patrick & Reidak to a pole while they paint) Liberated. (After the montage ends, they finally finished they're repairs with a newly repaired bus.) SpongeBob: Were done All Stars. (Checks the blueprints & then the newly repaired bus) (The team looks amazed on how much effort they've put in, even thou they felt their repairing skills are above average so far which is now repaired to a normal bus, only to find that an important part is missing, which is a new engine that is yet to be complete.) Avak: Technically it's almost done, because of one things missing & we don't have the parts for it. (Shows the new engine is still not yet to be completed, while they're stuck with the old clunker engine in the bus) Yet we can recycle it, thou it needs some hi tech repairs. It is beyond our repair at the moment. We need professionals. SpongeBob & Edd: (cleaning the old engine from the dirt & rust, with a long scrubber & the hand oil can respectively) Edd: I suppose we don't have that much of a choice. Zaktan: (getting everyone inside the bus) Everybody inside so we're heading to the Academy together. Eddy: He's right, quit fooling around, we've got a road trip to go on. Avak: (taking over the drivers seat) And no Spongebob your not ready to drive because of your history with Boating School. SpongeBob: (disappointed) Aw barnicles... I suppose that's fair. Twilight Sparkle: Sorry Spongebob, it appears that driver seats already been taken. Avak: (as everyone remain seated) Alright look alive, look alive! (Starts the engines, which bursts out smoke from the exhaust a bit due to the age of the engine) (SpongeBob's Team drive off on the road, heading on their way to their designated Academy, unaware of the signs of both RED & BLU companies that are around them as signs & billboards.) Caught in the Crossfire (At the team drive on the road to the Acemedy, following the map to the destination, they slowly began to notice that their entering a barren desert area of rocks & soil, with a couple farmland & forest areas from far beyond.) Avak: Guys, check the map to see how much further it is? Edd: Oh dear, I hope we're not walking into uncharted territory. (Checking the map) I'm frightened. Twilight Sparkle: We all are, but it's the journey that matters most. Zaktan: It sounds like you don't know the Piraka that much. That's how our life is against the Toa, rough & tough like the brutal beasts that we use to be on tearing the Toa to shreds. Does that sound good to you? SpongeBob: (as the rest, especially Fluttershy were a bit frightened on how scary the Piraka can be when provoked) (scared a bit) Uh.... no not really no. Applejack: (as Patrick peeks from the window to see a sign that says "You are now arriving in the BadLands") It sounds like theres a lot more to each other than we usually think. Ed: No two coyotes spoil the chase, Double D. Patrick: Guys? Where's "Arriving in the BadLands"? Twilight Sparkle: I beg your pardon? Vezok: What makes you say that? Patrick: We just past the sign "You are now in Arriving in the BadLands". SpongeBob, Edd, Eddy & Mane 6: What?! (Quickly looks outside) Patrick: What's wrong? Hakann: Yeah, what's the matter? SpongeBob: We've got to get out of here before we're caught in the cross- (Suddenly the bullet & rockets were suddenly blasted, nearly hitting the bus, as it openfired across the area, causing the team to scream in a panic from the sudden openfire.) SpongeBob: -Fire... Avak: (trying to steer, while seeing the engine is a bit damaged with steam coming out of it) Grr, no! I need some help! (The group tries to hang on, while SpongeBob & Eddy tries to reach to Avak, only for Eddy to be blown back from the force of the rocket explosion near the left side of the bus.) Eddy: Ah! (Got smacked to the back seat, while Patrick laughs only to get smacked in the face by a flying Pinkie Pie) Applejack: (as the group try to hang on, while getting bounced around by the force of exploding rockets) Hang on everypony! Rainbow Dash: (trying to gallop towards the driver seat, but hangs onto the front seats from the sudden increase of speed of the bus) Why are we going faster?! SpongeBob: (grabbing The wheel) Floor it! Floor it! (Floors it, with the bus going at high speed, only for the engine to catch smoke & flames) We don't want to die! I'm too young to go to the grave! Avak: (notice the engine is on fire) ?! SpongeBob! You idiot, we're gonna be exploded to pieces if you don't stop right now! (Both SpongeBob & Avak fight for the wheel, only for the rest to hang on, while they scream for a split second as the bus crash lands in the barnyard, right at the thick telephone post, that disables the old engine completely, with the group sent flying to the front windshield and fall off the window to land on each other.) SpongeBob's All Star Team: (quickly turns off the engine & quickly gets out of the bus in pain & exhaustion) Twilight Sparkle: Oh geez, my head. Is everypony ok? Thok: (has a steering wheel rammed around his head) More or less.. Eddy: Way to go, the only farm from miles & you had to hit it! Hakann: Yes, but more important, What just happened?! SpongeBob: I'm so terribly sorry, I should be ashamed! I'm spiralling, I'm spiralling! Avak: (trying to calm down SpongeBob by humourously smacking him across the face to stop him from spiralling) Ok, that's enough. SpongeBob: Thanks Avak. (Stops Avak from trying again) It's ok, spiralling over. I'm very Sorry guys. I panicked. Vezok: I am so close to strangling you for nearly getting us killed! Pinkie Pie: (still holding onto Patrick's head) Does the crossfire happen to come from over there? (The team sees the crossfire coming from a farmland area in a location known as 2Fort, seeing the ammo been blasted, even a few outside on the road by accident.) Ed: Bingo...! Pinkie Pie: Uh, no I think it says 2Fort. Like this sign. (Point to the sign that says "2Fort") Rainbow Dash: So now what? We can't let these guys get away with... whatever it is that they're doing. Vezok: Calm your flanks. Let me see. (Peeks a bit with the group) Guys? I think we found our culprits. (The All Star Team were surprised as the Team Fortress 2 Theme Song plays, seeing the Battle of 2Fort between the mercenaries in Blue known as the "BLU" Team, short for the "Builders League United", taking on against the mecenaries in Red known as the "RED" Team, short for the "Realiable Excavation Demolition".) (There are also 9 known Mercenaries in each side, the Scout, the Soldier, the Pyro, the Demoman, the Heavy, the Engineer, the Medic, the Sniper & the Spy. With the mercenaries are responsible for their accidental crossfire at the bus & roads, while they are fighting each other for each other's Intelligence, held within a briefcase, in a game of Capture the Flag.) Edd: (as surprised & shocked as everyone else) Well, this is quite a pickle. Why on earth would fight each other in the middle of nowhere? Zaktan: Don't know, but it seems best to ignore & get a brand new engine to replace the old one. Ed: (amazed by the action going on) Looks like fun. (About to go over there, but was Pulled back Twilight & Thok) Twilight Sparkle: (pulling Ed back with her magic) No Ed! Thok: (also pulling Ed back to the barnyard) Hold on, Mr. Happy! The bus is that way! Avak: (checking the bus) Yep, the engine is definitely out of commission. Eddy: Are you saying... We're strandard?! Zaktan: Not really, but the best we can do is to seek help- (turns to the 2Fort map) -other than there! Applejack: At least it's a nice farmland out here. We should probably get a new engine to replace the old one. Reidak: Right, no more fooling around. I hope. What do you think? (Noticing Hakann, Vezok, Pinkie Pie & Rainbow Dash are not there with them) Huh? Where are the others? (They begin to notice that Hakann & Pinkie were captured by the RED team mercenaries, namely a Red Soldier & Heavy) Red Soldier: Holy Mary Mother of Joseph! Pinkie Pie: (trying to struggle) Guys? Hate to spoil alert this, but help! Hakann: (getting dragged with Pinkie) Hey! Get off of me! Red Heavy: I hate robots! Vezok: (getting captured by a BLU Demoman & Medic, trying to fight back with Rainbow dash) Help! Do something! (Getting knocked by a frying pan by Blu Demoman) Rainbow Dash: (trying to fight back) Let go of me you brutes! (Got knocked by a frying pan as well) Aaah! Blu Medic: Ooh, interesting. I must learn this magic! SpongeBob: Hey! (Charges with the group after the Red & Blu Teams) Edd: Give our friends back immediately! (In a quick response, Red Heavy fires multiple minigun bullets from one side & Blu Demoman begins blasting explosive bombs from his grenade launcher from the other, causing the group to fall back into hiding, screaming) Twilight Sparkle: (casts a magical barrier around the group, while the Piraka tries to blast back at the retreating Red & Blu team members, who went back to fighting each other for the intelligence) No! Zaktan: Gah! So now what? We have to get our friends back now! Patrick: (shivering with SpongeBob) Were scared! What do we do? Eddy: No kidding! We've couldve been turned into swish cheese! Rarity: Those ruffians are so rude! What is all this about? SpongeBob: We can't just let both sides take our friends hostage! We gotta get them out of there! Applejack: And fast, we know Pinkie can handle herself in her... own special way. But the other three are in real danger. Ed: (seeing crates of TF2 weapons, ammo & even cosmetics from Mann Co.) I'm making a Mann out of me, guys! (Jumps into a cratem digging into the stuff) Thok: Now what's he doing? Ed: (comes out, tossing weapons, health kits, ammo boxes, cosmetics & other TF2 Mann stuff) Look, free presents...! Twilight Sparkle: (pulls out a Medic coat & suit with Medi-Gun with Medic Pack, Syringe Shooter & Bonesaw) What's all this? They forgot to bring this in when there are in a rush I suppose. SpongeBob: (picks up a Scout Hat & Headset with pairs of a "Force of Nature" shotguns & baseball bats) I think these might be useful. (Seeing Patrick putting on a heavy vest) It suits you, Pat. Thok: (pulls out an opposite of a Pyro suit, a Cyro suit with a Ice variant of the flamethrower, known as the Blizzard Blower) Blizzard Blower, huh? I'll take it. Reidak: (holding a heavy vest with ballistic belts of bullets & a Heavy Minigun) Yes, I like this new weapon! Can we keep them? Fluttershy: (holding a Sniper hat with her own spy suit, still shaken) Oh my... isn't this a bit too drastic? Edd: (pulling out Protective Medical & Tech Support Gears with him) These are only warning shots if they get too close. We will all have to be Pacifists the best we can. Are you ok? Fluttershy: (sighs knowing that they can all be pacifists) Ok, I'm game. Edd: (he & Fluttershy notices Ed with a turtle strapped to his head, calling it a Shell-met) Ed? Do you know there's a turtle on your head? Ed: (as Eddy places a piece of Grass onto his head as a Camo Grass Hat) Yep. Zaktan: (seeing everyone else geared up with new gear except himself, with a spy knife & dead ringer watch) Don't look at me, I'm already geared up the way I am. Now come on, let's go get them back & get this over with. (The Team begins sneaking into 2 Fort by taking the underground tunnel into the water under the wooden bridge to avoid being seen, as the fight between the Blu Team vs the Red Team rages on.) (In the Blu Fort, which is more industrial) Vezok & Rainbow Dash: (were tied up in the Blu Team's respawn area) Vezok: Hey! What's the big idea catching us like that?! Blu Medic: (with the Blu Team) Hello...? What a curious feeling.... Blu Demoman: What do you think they are doc? They are blue like us... they will tell us what these Reds are doing! Vezok: Is that suppose to be a sad joke? Cause I ain't laughing! Blu Medic: Saw-ry... would you like a second opinion? You are also ugly! Vezok: (offended by that burn) Hey! Rainbow Dash: (snickers a bit) Vezok: What's so funny? Blu Soldier: Medic! (Seeing Rainbow Dash & Vezok & back to Blu Medic) Are you all trying for a Section 8? Get both of these maggots to work for us to capture the enemy Intelligence! That is an order! Blu Medic: Yah... (turns to Rainbow Dash & Vezok) Apologises... You two, fight the Reds for the Blu Team! Raus, Raus! Blu Sniper: Get over here & help me defend... Vezok: Wait, don't we have a say in this? Blu Heavy: (giving Rainbow Dash & Vezok) Who sends pony & robot to fight? (Gives Rainbow a Blu scout shirt & Vezok his Blu Demoman gear, which are bomb belts) (smiling giving a thumbs up) Very good! Blu Spy: Well, as long as nothing supernatural happens, this should be easy. Engineer, place a teleport here. Blu Engineer: Teleporter, coming right up. (sets one teleporter & brings another outside) Blu Demoman: Guts & glory lads! Blu Pyro: (clapping his hands, muffling in joy) Vezok: I don't even wanna ask. Rainbow, seems like we have no choice but to comply. Rainbow Dash: And if we don't? (hears Vezok whispering my ear, but was surprised that she & Vezok might end up in a bloodbath if not careful) Ohhh... yeeeeah... best to keep it safe. Announcer: Mission begins in 60 seconds... (At the Red Base, which is more rustic.) Pinkie Pie & Hakann: (tied up in the Red respawn) Hakann: Oh come on! Red Heavy: You, please... come help defend... Pinkie Pie: (shrugs) Okie dokie... Hakann: (strained a bit) As long as we can get out of these ropes we can! Red Scout: Hey hey hey, what are you? And what is your major malfunction, brother? Hakann: I would ask you the same thing, skinny man! Red Engineer: Well now, what do we all have here... you will tell us what the Blu Team is planning, won't you? Red Spy: (cutting the ropes freeing Hakann & Pinkie) With my apologises, help us defend. And you know hiding won't save you. Pinkie Pie: (seeing the Red Team getting geared up) (gulps a bit) Ohhh... what do we do? (Checking the gears) Ooh ooh. I like this one! (Placing on the Red Engineer gear on) Hakann: Whoa whoa! Pinkie wait! (Getting shoved by an eager Red Pyro) Fine, as long as I don't feel... Red Pyro: (muffling happily, while putting the spare Red Pyro suit on Hakann) Hakann: (wearing a Red Pyro Suit with flamethrower) Ridiculous... Red Soldier: Fall in men! We have the eye of the tiger, the heart of a lion, the wings of an eagle, the big muscular arms of a Panther-man and the silent majesty of a kraken! Hakann: (to Pinkie Pie) Does that make any sense to you?! Red Demoman: Don't fret boyo, I'll be gentle... Pinkie Pie: Hakann, what have we gotten ourselves into? Hakann: Pinkie, do you even know how to use a wrench? Pinkie Pie: Do you know how to use a flamethrower? Hakann: (sighs) Touce... Announcer: Mission begins in 30 seconds... Red Sniper: Let's get bloody going...! (Back with the All Star Team) SpongeBob, Patrick, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Reidak, Zaktan, Avak, Thok, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity: (sneaks into 2 Fort quietly now under the bridge) Rarity: Why on Equestria would we go under the bridge? My new clothes are getting all wet. SpongeBob: Because we have to be as sneaky as possible if we want to get our friends out of there. Zaktan: I should handle the Blu Team from here. Twilight Sparkle: I think I'm more suited on handling the Red Team any volunteers? (After giving so much thought, SpongeBob, Patrick, Edd, Avak, Applejack & Fluttershy joins Twilight, while Ed, Eddy, Reidak, Thok, Rarity.) Edd: Try to stay out of trouble. Eddy: Hasn't Eddy always steered you right, don't answer that. Announcer: Mission begins in 10 seconds. SpongeBob: Uh oh, it's almost time! Twilight Sparkle: Good luck. Zaktan: I don't need luck, only skill. (Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob, Patrick, Edd, Avak, Applejack & Fluttershy rush into the red tunnel to the Red Base) Announcer: 5... (Zaktan, Ed, Eddy, Reidak, Thok & Rarity rush into the blue tunnel to the Blu Base) Announcer 4... (The Red Team prepare themselves with Hakann & Pinkie Pie looking nervous, but Pinkie is also excited at the same time.) Announcer: 3... (The Blu Team gets ready with Vezok & Rainbow Dash feeling hesitant, but also aggressive & determined.) Announcer 2... (Camera cut to full scale of 2fort) Announcer: 1... Let the Games Begin! (Both gates opened up with both teams charging forward to attack while other members defend the Intelligence, while SpongeBob's All Star Team quickly duck down out of sight behind the crates to see both teams running past them, to begin the fight of Blu vs. Red, the battle to capture the enemy intelligence.) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes